


Unity

by stellecraft



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Assassin's Creed AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Assassins Aramis, Athos, and Porthos have a hopeless crush on Templar d'Artagnan.





	Unity

Aramis watched as d’Artagnan left the carriage that had brought him to his father’s house in Paris. The younger man had been running his father’s estates in the country for the last few years. D’Artagnan caught Aramis’ eye, the younger man always seemed to be able to spot them as soon as he arrived, and smiled. Aramis smiled back as the other man walked into the house. He stepped up and took the horses that had been unhitched from the carriage and led them to the stable.

Porthos took one of the horses as Aramis settled the other one. They groomed them in silence. Both looked up as Athos slid into the stable.

“How did the mission go?”

“I retrieved the documents easily enough. Had a bit of trouble getting out of the palace but I managed it.” Athos took up a brush and helped them groom the horses. “Who came to visit my lord?”

“d’Artagnan is back in town.” Porthos chuckled slightly. It was a well known fact that Aramis tried to lure the young lord into his bed every time d’Artagnan came for a visit.

“He’s old enough to have begun training as a Templar Aramis.” Athos had a bit more a grudge against them Templars than they did. He was aware of the Lord’s allegiance, Treville was a friend to the assassins as much as he could be, but he didn’t trust them. That didn’t stop him from mooning over d’Artagnan with the rest of his training mates.

“He’s the Lord’s son. He is a friend of the assassins.” The three of them watched as d’Artagnan and Treville left on foot, laughing together.

 

* * *

 

 

Athos, Aramis, and Porthos listened to the instructions their leader gave them. It had been a year since d’Artagnan had returned to Paris. A year since d’Artagnan’s father had been murdered and the young heir had returned to bury his father’s body in the country estate. They, like the rest of the staff, had been let go when the Paris house had been closed up. They had returned to the catacombs to live among the assassins again.

Their mission was to tail La Touche, Rochefort as he was known to them. It was a shock when they found d’Artagnan there. The young man seemed no worse for wear.

“You were on your estate.”

“It was taken. Apparently being a templar was not enough to save me from the French revolution.” D’Artagnan watched the three assassins from his position against the catacomb walls. He was completely relaxed despite the fact that he was in assassin’s territory.

“We were sorry to hear about your father.”

“He’s alive.” D’Artagnan watched the news hit the three assassins.

“Treville is alive?” It was Athos who voiced the thought all of them had.

“He’s in an assassin hideout in the country. It was the only place I could think to hide him.”

“Does the mentor know?”

“He was the one who told me to take my father there.” D’Artagnan pushed himself to his feet. He walked through the catacombs like he owned them, the other three following him. When he reached the door to the room they shared he pushed it open. He walked in and settled on the bed.

“How do you know how to find this place.” Athos knew their room was well off the beaten path. They had chosen it because it was so far away from everything else.

“I’ve been living in the catacombs for the last six months. They gave me a map to start out with but after the first month I was able to navigate without it provided someone didn’t decide to play a trick on me.” D’Artagnan looked up at them and smiled. “You’ve got me in your bedroom. Now what? It’s not like I didn’t notice your helpless crush on me all those years.” d’Artagnan reclined back on his elbows. It was Porthos who made the first move with a growl.

Porthos pushed d’Artagnan back completely and hiked the other man’s legs around his waist as he kissed the living daylights out of d’Artagnan. D’Artagnan was grinding against him when he pulled away. The minx of a man was undoing buckles and fastenings before Porthos could even start removing any of d’Artagnan’s clothes. His weapons belt, wrist knives, and other weapons were on the ground before he could blink. When he pulled away d’Artagnan had his shirt off and Porthos was left only in his trousers.

“Impatient, are we?”

“You three have been teasing me for years.” D’Artagnan sat up and looked at Athos and Aramis. “Joining?” Athos took a few strides over and pulled d’Artagnan into a kiss. He had promised himself he would never get involved with another templar after his wife but there was something about d’Artagnan that made him throw that promise out the window. When d’Artagnan pulled away breathing heavily he pressed their foreheads together.

“I should have done this years ago.”

“I understand why. She was one of my teachers you know. The templars saved her.” D’Artagnan pulled away and reached for Aramis. Aramis leaned in and gave d’Artagnan a dirty kiss, biting at the younger man’s lips. When he pulled away d’Artagnan’s lips were pleasantly red and swollen. Porthos growled and yanked d’Artagnan into another kiss, using a knife to slash through the belts before shoving the long vest off his shoulders. The waistcoat came next and Porthos used his knife to cut d’Artagnan’s shirt off. D’Artagnan pulled away and undid the buckles on his boots, pulling them off, before he allowed Aramis to remove his pants and drawers.

It was Aramis who tumbled d’Artagnan back onto the bed and Aramis who took the oil that a now naked Athos was offering. Slicking up three fingers. Aramis urged d’Artagnan onto his hands and knees. He pressed one finger in slowly and watched as d’Artagnan dropped onto his elbows with a moan. Aramis slowly worked a second finger into d’Artagnan as Porthos ran a large hand down the man’s back. When Aramis had the third finger in he pressed on d’Artagnan’s prostate. D’Artagnan jumped and moaned. Aramis slid his fingers out and watched as d’Artagnan’s hole clenched on air as he slicked himself up. He slowly worked his way into d’Artagnan, gripping the man’s hips to prevent him from pushing back, until he was completely inside.

“Merde.” Athos reached out and circled where the two of them are connected. “Does he feel as good as he looks?”

“Better.” Aramis pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into d’Artagnan, who wailed. Porthos soothed him with kisses along his spine as Aramis continued to pound into d’Artagnan. Athos was stroking himself as he watched Aramis disappear into d’Artagnan’s hole. Suddenly d’Artagnan’s entire body convulsed and he came. Aramis’ hips stuttered and he pressed in deep with a moan.

 

* * *

 

 

D’Artagnan felt his eyes flutter slightly. His ass was sore. There were warm bodies all around him. Fingers were absentmindedly running through his hair. He groaned slightly and rolled closer to the body he identified as Porthos. Porthos chuckled and kissed his head.

“You’re awake. How do you feel?” Athos’ voice was tight with concern.

“Amazing. Can I just stay here forever?”

“Well my little chevalier I don’t think we’ll be letting you leave now that you’re here in our bed.” Aramis pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Relax. We’ll get you into a hot bath and get you some salve later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr for writing news!  
> stellecraft.tumblr.com  
> or  
> stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com


End file.
